The present invention relates to ditchers and more particularly to rotary ditchers for forming drainage ditches.
In a rotary ditcher, impellers carried by a rotor engage the soil to be ditched as the rotor is rotated and scoop the soil from the surrounding surface and throw it centrifugally to the side of the ditch being cut. With ditchers of this type considerable power is required to draw the rotor into the body of the soil being ditched, especially if the soil is heavy or highly compacted, for example in clay soil. The presence of rocks and other hard objects in the soil aggravates this problem and can, in a worst case, cause significant damage to the ditcher.
The present invention provides an improved ditcher that provides improved operation of ditchers of the type.